


The Promotion

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [170]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Nervous Harry Potter, Promotion, Supportive Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has been promoted to Deputy Lead Auror and is feeling nervous.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [170]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You fic, based on prompt no. 43: _Is this okay?_  
>  ❤

Harry is nervous. “What if I _can’t_ do this Draco? Deputy Lead Auror is a huge promotion.”

“That it is,” Draco agrees, looking at his husband in the mirror. “But you’ve worked five years for this. Nobody deserves it more than you.”

“Is this okay?” Harry asks, hands trembling as they fumble over his tie. “Do you think I look smart enough, love? Should I change-”

“You look absolutely fine,” Draco reassures. He moves Harry’s awkward hands out of the way and finishes the knot himself. “And tonight? I’ll be waiting here, ready to hear every detail of your day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
